beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Z Achilles
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-105 Starter Z Achilles 11 Xtend on March 17th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Z Achilles is a Balance Type Energy Layer that features four large blades, creating a high recoil, rectangular shape. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Z Achilles features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the wings. The inclusion of metal improves Attack Potential by increasing the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both Knock-Out and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst Resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of Z Achilles. The Layer's Attack potential is further improved as the metal is placed near the point of impact. Due to these factors and the shape of the blades, Z Achilles performs well in Attack Combinations. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Z Achilles is unbalanced which increases Burst risk, is liable to break Banking Patterns and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. However, the two blades situated on top and below the Layer are liable to denting and even chipping due to how far they protrude. While not enough to completely break Z Achilles, if one is fearful of possible performance changes or simply dislikes the damaged appearance, they may want to own multiple copies of this Layer. Use in Attack Combinations Z Achilles can be put to use in the Attack Combination Z Achilles 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor Xtreme/Jolt. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7 Bump/Meteor and the high speed of Xtreme/Jolt bolsters Z Achilles' Burst potential while the Layer's strong teeth and weight can compensate for the increased Burst risk. Furthermore, Xtreme/Jolt's high friction resists banking pattern loss from Z Achilles' unbalanced nature. Overall Takara Tomy's Z Achilles features a recoil heavy design, heavy weight and strong teeth making it equal to Sieg Xcalibur in Attack Combinations. However, Z Achilles is outclassed by Winning Valkyrie. As such, Takara Tomy's Z Achilles is not a must have but is instead a welcome addition to a blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-105 Z Achilles 11 Xtend * B-107 Beyblade Burst Cho-Z Battle Set - Z Achilles 11 Xtend * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 03: Z Achilles 4 Destroy * B-121 Cho-Z Triple Booster Set - Z Achilles 3Dagger Destroy * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 04: Z Achilles 13Turn Blow' * B-00 Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Ice Sword Ver.) * B-00 Z Achilles 11 Xtend (G1 Bronze Ver.) * B-00 Z Achilles 11 Xtend (G1 Silver Ver.) * B-00 Z Achilles 11 Xtend (G1 Gold Ver.) * B-00 Z Achilles (Guren Ver.) * B-00 Z Achilles (Dark Black Ver.) * B-00 Z Achilles (Holy Sword Ver.) * B-00 Cho-Z Remodeling Set - Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerZAchilles.png|Z Achilles (Official Image) Z Achilles (Dark Black Ver).png|Z Achilles (Dark Black Ver.) Z Achilles (B-107).png|Z Achilles (B-107) Z Achilles (Ice Sword Ver).png|Z Achilles (Ice Sword Ver.) Z Achilles (B-111 03 Ver).png|Z Achilles 4 Destroy (B-111 03) Z Achilles (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver).png|Z Achilles (Cho-Z Remodeling Set Ver.) Z Achilles (Guren Ver).png|Z Achilles (Guren Ver.) Z Achilles (G1 Bronze Ver).png|Z Achilles (G1 Bronze Ver.) Z Achilles (G1 Silver Ver).png|Z Achilles (G1 Silver Ver.) Z Achilles (G1 Gold Ver).png|Z Achilles (G1 Gold Ver.) ZA .3D.Ds.png|Z Achilles 3Dagger Destroy (B-121) Z Achilles (B-121).png|Z Achilles (B-121) Z Achilles (Holy Sword Ver).jpg|Z Achilles (Holy Sword Ver.) Z Achilles (B-132 04 Ver).jpg|Z Achilles 13Turn Blow' (B-132 04) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy